Deinosuchus
'''Deinosuchus' was a species of giant predatory crocodilian from the Cretaceous period in North America. It is believed to have lived in large lakes. Physical Appearance and Biology Deinosuchus were a species of large crocodilians, and are thought to have resembled large alligators. They are speculated to have had dark scales and, according to Prehistoric Park, thickly-built heads and necks. Others, as shown in Walking with Dinosaurs were orange, with thinner snouts, more like Sarcosuchus. Behaviour and Traits Deinosuchus were crocodilians which lived both alone and in small groups. Like modern crocodiles, they would bask on the sand with their mouths open. Deinosuchus, like many species of modern crocodiles, were likely unable to survive in salt water, and as such are thought to have mainly inhabited inland lakes and rivers. In Walking with Dinosaurs ''Death of a Dynasty'' A Deinosuchus stalks a Quetzalcoatlus from underwater, but the pterosaur flies away. Several Deinosuchus later stalk an Anatotitan herd. ''Walking with Dinosaurs: A Natural History'' A bask of Deinosuchus lurk hidden under the water when a Quetzalcoatlus goes down to drink. The Deinosuchus later steal carrion from a family of Tyrannosaurs. In Prehistoric Park ''Supercroc'' In Prehistoric Park, near the Time Portal lies the crocodile enclosure. There is a suspension bridge across it; Bob crosses this to feed the Nile Crocodiles in the lake. Nigel Marven announces plans to add a Deinosuchus to the park, and brings a massive skull replica onto the bridge. In Cretaceous Texas, Nigel uses a microlight to fly with a group of Nyctosaurus. A Deinosuchus reaches its head out of the sea and grabs one of the Nyctosaurus. Nigel, from his vantage point in the sky, sees another Deinosuchus swimming from the sea up a river, and decides to head in that direction. Nigel paddles in a red inflatable dingy on the river. A Deinosuchus bites the boat's stern, but decides that it does not like the taste of rubber and lets go. It rolls out of the water again beside the boat, then disappears. Nigel paddles two miles upstream to a freshwater lake, where he sees some Deinosuchus on a sandbank, and a herd of Parasaurolophus forced by thirst to come to the lake to drink. He states that Deinosuchus will soon (in geological terms) be wiped out when oceans flood the area as they have a very specialised lifestyle, so he must rescue one. When an unwary young Parasaurolophus goes to the lake to drink, a Deinosuchus lunges from the water and grabs it by the chest. The two roll over and over in the lake. As more Deinosuchus swim in, they take turns to hold the kill while others tear at it. Nigel makes a long double row of wooden posts culminating in a blind end. He plans to entice a Deinosuchus with meat up the fenced route to the blind end. When he reaches the jeep, he sees that three Troodon are eating the meat that he had brought as bait. He chases them away using a portable aerosol-like horn. Nigel proceeds to set the bait at the stockade's end, and the crew rig hammocks. Once darkness falls, they see that a Troodon is pulling away their bait. When Nigel chases after it, another darts out and runs off with the rest. The meat that was left was not enough to lure a Deinosuchus, and so the crew retires for the evening. They are woken in the morning by the noise when three Albertosaurus kill a Parasaurolophus. Three Deinosuchus come out of the lake to steal a share of the kill. The Albertosaurus admit defeat and retreat. With no meat left, Nigel uses himself as live bait. He wades into the water and splashes it hard with a paddle until a large female Deinosuchus investigates. He backs off too soon; the Deinosuchus falls back to the lake. He splashes again, and the Deinosuchus charges out of the sea and chases Nigel, who runs up the stockade path and at its blind end squeezes through the final two posts. He and four men with him struggle to hold the stockade posts upright, until the Deinosuchus tires. They set up the portal close outside the blind end of the stockade. Nigel, in the jeep, tows three of the end stockade posts out and through the Time Portal; the Deinosuchus is confined too closely to turn round, so it must follow him through the portal. In the present, is is enticed into its pond, which is close to the portal stockades. Later on, after the creatures come from the time portal, Matilda chases Nigel when he distracts her away from Martha. Nigel runs past the crocodile pond, across an open area, and along a jeep track past the Deinosuchus lake, with Matilda fast closing the gap behind him. Suddenly, the Deinosuchus, accustomed to fighting giant theropods, surges out of the lake at Matilda, who swings around just in time to dodge the attack. This delay buys time for Nigel, and ultimately saves his life, allowing him to trap Matilda and end the battle. Behind the scenes The Deinosuchus in Death of a Dynasty is identified in Walking with Dinosaurs: A Natural History and The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life. It appears very different to the Deinosuchus in Prehistoric Park. List of appearances *''Walking with Dinosaurs:'' Death of a Dynasty *''Walking with Dinosaurs: A Natural History'' *''Prehistoric Park:'' Supercroc *''The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life'' *Big Al game (one main villan) *''Prehistoric Park: Creatures and Beasts'' *''Prehistoric Park'' book Notes and references Category:Animals Category:Carnivorous animals Category:Reptiles Category:Semiaquatic animals Category:Animals from the Cretaceous Category:Animals from North America Category:Animals in Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Animals in Death of a Dynasty Category:Animals in Prehistoric Park Category:Animals in Supercroc Category:Animals in the Park Category:Crocodilians Category:Animals encountered by Nigel Marven Category:Marine reptiles